


In the Buff

by AlternateUniverse2539



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-27 16:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlternateUniverse2539/pseuds/AlternateUniverse2539
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade Harley comes home from work and finds Dave in her home in  very unexpected attire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfic about my OTP! I hope it will suffice. Since this is my first my creativity isn't very good. I was role-playing with a fellow Dave on MSparp and this is what came out of it! This is only part of it! I plan on making another chapter! Sorry I left you on a cliff hanger!

Jade Harley trudges toward her apartment after a long day at the science lab. She could barely keep her eyes open. She slowly inserts her keys and opens the door and comes face to face with Dave Strider in nothing but a Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff Speedo. 

"EEEEEEEK!!!!!! Dave! Cover yourself!"  
Dave looks up and gives Jade a salute.

"Welcome home Harley. Have a nice day at work?" Dave’s chiseled chest and toned muscles certainly made him look attractive, and the Speedos certainly... was tight fitting , but Jade just couldn’t hide her embarrassment. 

"Don’t change the subject! Put something on!!!!" Jade quickly covers her eyes to prevent from looking. Dave lets out a deep chuckle. 

"Come on Harley. It’s not like I haven’t noticed you want all of this." he motion to himself.  
“I mean who wouldn’t want some of this hot Strider ass." he strikes a stupid pose and Jade couldn’t help but giggle.  
"Ahhh peeking through our fingers I see. Just can’t look away huh Harley."Dave raps his arms around Jade’s wide hips trapping her in his grasp. Jade shrieks from the physical contact but make no attempt to flee. Dave slowly starts to peek through Jade's fingers. 

"Welp Harley. You’ve seen mine now why don’t you let me see yours?" Jade's eyes widen.

"No!" her face is now completely flushed, and she doesn’t have the heart to look him in the eyes. Not that she could see them anyways with his dark shades in the way.

"Oh come on Harley! Now that just not fair." his soft lips curve down into a pout and Jade couldn’t resists the urge to give his soft lips a peck. 

"Only if the cool kid can guess what I’m wearing!" Jade gives him a wide grin. And Dave smirks back.

"They are either all black or have a goofy design on them; I’m guessing cute little doggie paw prints?" Jade goes stark still and looks away in shame. Dave’s smirk just gets wider. 

"I’m right Harley aren’t I?" he nuzzles his face into the nap of her neck. She turns her head away in embarrassment.

"....maybe" she said it so quietly he wouldn’t have been able to hear he wasn’t so close. 

"Awww come on Harley now you HAVE to show me. Come on! Just a peek?" Jade slowly nods her head and pushes away front Dave. As she starts to slip her skirt off she pauses and looks at Dave.

"C-could you maybe... turn off the lights?" she stuttered out her question. Her nerves were getting the best of her.

"Why? You have nothing to be shy about." he remains where he was standing. Jade gives him her best puppy dog eyes and gives a cute little plea. Finally Dave walks over to the light switch and flicks it off. With the lights off Jade feels less self conscious and starts to quickly take off her skirt. But with the lights off it was hard to see and the zipper on her skirt got stuck. She pulled and tugged until she accidentally tripped on the helm of her skirt and landed flat on the floor with a loud *THUD. 

"Ouch." she tries to get up when she notices the lights flick back on. Dave stares at her with her legs tangled in her own skirt. He gives her a very rare smile.

"Really Harley? pffft." he can’t hold back his laughter. Jade gets even more flustered.

"This is so not elegant at all." she lets out a sigh. She gets up off the floor and just pulls the skirt down forcefully; revealing her neon green paw print underwear. Dave’s mouth goes a gap and watches her take off the lab coat and undershirt as well, noticing that the underwear was a matching set. He gulps.

"Oh umm... Harley?" Jade looks up and just a slant.

"Yes cool kid?" 

“Those are so fucking cute." with that compliment it made Jade a tad more daring. 

“You’re not so bad yourself cool kid!" she finally lets out a string of nervous giggles. Dave then starts to reach for the light switch. And Jade nods her head in approval. *Flick. Now plunged into the ever growing darkness, Jade starts to walk toward Dave at the edge of the bed. She straddles his legs and tenderly sits on his lap. She steadily reaches for his glasses giving him time to react.

"May I?" he gives her a nod and she pulls off his shades. In the faint darkness she can see his piercing red stare on her body. She places their glasses on the night stand to prevent them from receiving any damage. As she turns back to face him his arms encircle her and pull her closer. He lightly places his hands on her cheek so he isn’t going in blind. He slowly tilts her head and softly presses his lips on hers. Jade feels a pulse go through her body as she feels his lips touch hers and she combs her hands into his golden locks. She begins to poke and tease at Dave’s entrance making him pull back in surprise. 

"Slow down their Harley. Didn’t know you wanted this so bad." he quickly nibbles her bottom lip before letting her tongue access into the strider cave of wonders. She quickly dominates the kiss and begins to grind her hips back and forth causing Dave to moan in her mouth. He figured that was a sign from Harley to keep moving forward so he slowly starts to reach for the clip on the back of her bra. He fiddles with the clasp before finally unhooking and completely tossing Jades neon green bra. She quickly covers her chest in shame and embarrassment. It’s not that she’s underdeveloped; it is actually quite the opposite. Puberty has blessed Jade with the rapid growth of a size D chest, unlike Rose who seems to be a little late on the whole "growth spurt." Dave pushes her hands away. 

“There’s no need to be embarrassed. Your beautiful." Jade puts her hands on Dave’s bulge and begins to rub. He lets out a surprised gasp as she rubs and slides her fingers over the fabric of his Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff Speedos. Dave’s lets out an approving hiss and begins to lie down when Harley shifts closer and whispers into his ear.

"Touch me too Dave." she can feel her panties are starting to get wet and she could no longer control the motion of her hips as she continues to grind against the fabric of his underwear. 

"Hmmm. Sorry Harley." he places his hands right on her chest and begins to rub circles around he nipple. She lets out a squeak as he continues to fondle her breast. But he brings his lips on to the tip; she lets out a loud cry of pleasure.


	2. Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah! Another chapter! Just came back from traveling and intend on posting this before school starts! Right now I'm working on about 4 different Fanfics. So sorry for taking so long! Please enjoy!

Jade opens her eyes and feels the comfort and warmth of Dave's arms coiling around her. The sun shines off his gold hair and she continues to stare at his blonde locks until Dave forcibly pins her down on the bed in surprise. Dave smirks. 

"Staring at me in my sleep Harley? Am I just that hot?" he showers Jade with kisses. She can’t help but giggle. 

"Dave! Heehee! That tickles!" She squirms and squeals but her struggling was futile in his strong toned arms. Jade gets her legs around Dave's hips and straddles him. Jade bats his glasses off his face and shoves her tongue past his lips. Dave's eyes jolt open in surprise but he tilts his head so that she can go deeper into his mouth. He lets out a grunt and forcibly grabs onto her hair. Jade swipes her tongue over Dave's bottom lip and gives it a little tug and he lets out a loud moan. She lets go and pecks his neck.

"You don't wanna make too much noise or Dirk will hear you." Dave nods his head. Jade shifts away from Dave's lap and grabs his dick. She licks her lips and sucks on his tip. Dave squirms and lets out a sigh.

"Jade. We just got done." He sits up on his elbows and seeing Harley suck on his dick makes him rock hard. She purrs making his cock vibrate. Dave's eyes roll in the back of his head.

"Remember Dave, I have a little bit more stamina. I still have some Bec in me." Jade drags her tongue over the tip, making Dave mumble a string of curse words.

"Hmmmmmmmhuh." He tilts his head back and bit his bottom lip to muffle his moans. Jade raises her head and lets out a playful bark.

"WOOF!" the bark sounded so real that Dave jumps back in surprise.

"Agh! Jegus Jade!" Dave felt really weird-ed out. He thought that maybe he was fucking a furry. Not that he had anything against furies. It just freaked him out a bit. Jade moves onto Dave's lap and gives him a cute little pout. 

"I was only kidding Dave." She nips his nose and jumps off his lap and curls up back in bed. Dave blinks a couple times in surprise and wraps his arm around the Harley blanket burrito. 

"Now hold up Jade. That was a big tease." Jade pops her head out of the blankets and giggles.

“Well you’re the one who jumped away." Dave bites the bottom of his lip.

"I jumped because you barked." Dave playful licks her nose. 

"So what do you want me to do cool kid?" Dave unwraps the Harley blanket burrito and nuzzles her ear.

"Well if you want to bark like a dog then maybe you should get down like one." Jade licks his neck and she climbs out of his arms and gets down on her elbows and knees and waves her ass back and forth as if it had tail. Dave sucks in a breathe of air and grabs her hips. He grabs his dick with his other hand to guide his tip to her entrance. Dave slowly pushes past her entrance. She was already slick and ready for him. Jade lets out a gasp in surprise as his cock enters but as he snakes his dick farther in Harley couldn’t muffle her moans fast enough. Dave lets out a chuckle.

"You like that Jadey?" He suddenly thrusts into her, making her gasp in surprise. 

"Y-yes. mmmmhmmm. More." She thrust her ass back against Dave's dick. Wanting him to thrust harder. Dave bends over and licks Jade's back, leaving a trail of cold saliva. Jade shivers with pleasure. His hands snake around her body so he can cup and fondle her breast. He sucks on her shoulder blade and pinches her nipples until she moaned his name. 

"D-daaave." He continues to pound her pussy from behind. Jade lets out a mewl and begins to beg Dave to go faster, harder. He shooshs her.

"Shhhhhhhoosh. You don't wanna have Dirk poking his head in now." Dave pushes his fingers onto Harley's lips. She happily opens her mouth and begins to suck and lick them. Her tongue brushes in between his two fingers. Dave bites Jade's neck making her squeak in surprise. He licks his bite marks until her skin was back to her tan glow. Jade grabs onto the headboard of the bed causing it to pound against the wall along with Dave's rhythm.

“Dave! I’m gonna…” and before she knew it a hard orgasm erupts throughout her body. As she basked in the afterglow Jade felt Dave come inside her. Filling her womb to the brim with cum. 

“Welp. Time for a shower.” Dave hops up off the bed and B-lines to the bathroom stark naked. Too weak to get up Harley lets out a cry for help. Dave stops and turns to see Harley on the ground. He rushes towards her fallen body.

“Hey. Are you hurt? Are you ok?” Dave picks Jade up and cradles her in his arms. She just stares up at him and laughs.

“I’m fine cool kid. You really fucked me hard. I can’t really walk.” Dave smirks and instead of taking her to the bed he starts stalking toward the bathroom with Harley in tow.

“Well little miss Harley. Maybe I can give your lower body a massage to help you relax.” As soon as Dave entered the bathroom he made sure to kick the door shut. This was going to be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooooh shower sex in the next chapter! Evey girls fantasy! ^_^


	3. Shower Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shower Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Chapter 3! As I promised! But unfortunately the person who usually helps me out was unable to :( So I had to wing this one on my own! But if anyone wants to help me role play feel free to message me at my tumblr! timeandspace2539!

Dave turns the shower head on with a squeak. He steps in to the warm drizzle and beckons Harley to join him. Jade puts her glasses onto the sink and jumps in beside him. The warm liquid relaxes her body and she leans against Dave’s chest. Dave grabs the soap and lathers up his hands. His firm fingers began to rub and touch her chest. The combination of the warm water and Dave’s firm hands begin to make Jade a little shaky. She grabs onto the railing so that she wouldn't slip and fall. His hands begin to travel south, caressing the inside of her thigh. Her body trembles under his touch.

"D-Dave I..." before she could answer Dave slips two fingers into her core causing her to gasp in surprise. He begins to pump his fingers in and out making her moan. 

"Bbbbbut Dave. We just...” his tongue slips inside her mouth, silencing whatever objection she was about to say. Jade moves her hands down his chest; memorizing the dips and curves of his abs. She travels farther down and grabs his dick. She brushes her thumb over the tip making Dave pause his fingers. Jade bites Dave’s neck reminding him that she was still there and his fingers start once again to pump her hole. As she jerks his cock, Dave’s hips start to thrust on their own. Pre-cum starts to bead at the tip but is quickly washed away by the streaming water. The pleasure of the heat and Jades hands was too over whelming. With one final jerk Dave cums all over Jades stomach. The thick white liquid splattered all over Jade’s hips. His whole body shakes with pleasure. His fingers vibrate giving Jade the extra momentum to tip over the edge. She wraps her arms around Dave’s neck so that she wouldn't fall. Her body is filled with ecstasy as she comes. Jade’s head is spinning and the water is starting to run cold. She clings to Dave in order to retain some heat. He looks down and brushes a stray strand of hair out of her face. Jade whispers into Dave’s ear.

"Maybe we can finally take a shower?" Dave smiles and pours shampoo into her hand. She begins to massage Dave’s scalp. It felt so relaxing, so good he began to close his eyes. After Jade finished she removed the shower head and rinsed him down. The soap began to run down the crevice in-between his shoulders. The stream of soap skims down his lower back and his choice ass. Jade swallows a moan as she finished Dave’s hair. He was just about to scrub Harley's long raven locks when he hears a sound. A sort of flushing...  
Dave quickly pushes Jade out of the shower. She trips over the side causing her to land on the bathroom rug. 

"What the hell Dav-" she was interrupted by Dave’s scream. The water was scolding hot, making his back burn and turn a bright red. Dirk probably flushed the toilet downstairs. Jade realizes what happened and quickly grabs a towel. She soaks it in cold water and massages Dave’s back. The cool touch was such a relief for his sore burn he let out a moan. 

“Are you ok Dave? Not to burnt?” Jade removes the towel and starts to lick small circles on his back. When she sucks on the skin of his lower back, he turns around and gently kisses her on the lips. It wasn't a passionate kiss it was gentle and sweet. He sucks on her bottom lip, moaning her name when they both hear a slam on the door. They both jump away from each other. 

"Come on guys. It’s my shower time now. I know you probably have had vigorous sex all morning and need to wash up but can you guys make bunnies somewhere else?" It was Dirk. And he was completely killing the mood. Dave threw four towels at Jade. He doesn't want Dirk getting an eye full of Harley’s hot ass. As soon as he wraps her up in all the towels, Dave walks out of the bathroom stark naked completely flashing Dirk. Dave pulls Jade by the arm. She looked more like a towel monster being covered from head to toe. As Dirk enters the bathroom Dave starts to speed up his pace.

"Dave! Why are you walking so fast?" Jade sees Dave glance back and smirk.

"Trying to out- run bro.” and then suddenly Dirk is rushing out of the bathroom. Dave breaks into a run.

“You fucking ass hat! You used all the towels!” Dave reaches his room and turns the lock and bolts the door. Hopefully he won’t kick it down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short. :( that's why I need someone to Role-play with! it's easier to toss back ideas when role playing!


	4. Beating the Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's too hot and Jade needs to beat the heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright. So. I had no idea what to write. I kinda just pulled this story outta my ass. I guess this is more of a bath scene now :?

Jade woke up sweating and hot. She was used to the warm weather in Houston but Dave and Dirk had no air conditioning. At all. And it was the middle of the summer. She tosses the blanket over the side of the bed, hoping to cool herself down. That's when Jade realizes that she was in bed alone. She climbs over to the window and glances out of the Strider's apartment. The red Chevy wasn't there so maybe he went to go get some groceries. She was praying he would get some ice cream, or Popsicles or something. On her island she could go swimming anytime she wanted. But Texas was a desolate waste land with no water for miles. Maybe she could run a bath and just sit in the pool of cool water until Dave returned. She thought that was a brilliant plan. She snagged one of the million towels in Dave's room and strides to the bathroom. She was about to push open the door when she heard a moan. Her hand froze. It was coming from the other side of the door. Jade gently nudges the door open just a crack to see Dave submerge in the bath. Oh. so it looks like Dirk is the one out with the Chevy. An idea popped into Harley's head. She and Dave had the house all to themselves. A smile plasters her face as she lets the towel drop and sashays into the bathroom.

"Room for one more?" Jade dips her leg in and the water was just the right temperature. Just cold enough to keep her out of the heat and slightly warm from Dave's body heat. Dave leans back and spreads his legs giving Jade enough space to sit in front of him. She relaxes, letting her back flush against Dave's chest. Her long locks tickled his neck. He brushes her hair over her shoulder so he can kiss her neck. Jade lets out a happy sigh.

"Dirk isn't here." Jade can feel an evil smirk grow on Dave's face. His arms snaked around her waist pulling her closer. 

"Is he now? Then we can make as much noise as we want." His hands began to snake up and down Jades body. One hand grabs a breast and begins to massage the sensitive skin. The other travels down past her submerged thighs and begins to tease and rub her entrance. His mouth was quite busy as well. While teasing her clit, he was also licking and sucking everything he could get his mouth on, the back if her neck, her shoulder, her cheek, but when he licked the back of her ear Jade mewled the sweetest sound Dave has ever heard. He playfully bites her ear lobe, making her moan. Jade pulls her self up from his lap and turns around in the small tub. She straddles his hips under the waters surface. Jade slides his dick into her folds. She lets out a please sigh as she fully engulfs his cock. Dave lets out a long sigh finally feeling Jade surround his shaft. The luke warm water lubricated her walls letting him enter with ease. The frantic movements of her hips made the water splash over the side making the floor a slippery nightmare, but she doesn’t care. All she wants is to feel his skin against hers. Dave continuously rubs his palm against her clit. Jade was just on the edge and Dave knows it. He gives her one final thrust sending Jade into a thrall of pleasure, all the while screaming his name. Dave continues to shallowly thrust until he came into the pool of water, fogging it with both his and her juices. Jade leans forward and plants a tiny kiss on Dave's nose. Dave smiles, not one of his trade mark sarcastic smirks, but a genuine smile. They stay in the luke warm for quite a while until they hear the door open and close. 

"Hey love birds! I got some ice cream and pizza!" Jade hops up in excitement and starts to quickly towel off. Dave gets ip as well. but before he could finish putting on clothes Jade is already out the door having a big helping of cold ice cream.

"Best get out here fast bro or jade is going to eat all the ice cream.” Dave enters the kitchen to see Harley's face covered with sticky ice cream. Dave wraps his arms around her waist and licks the melting cream off her face. 

"Don't worry. I always have a limitless supply of sweets right here. Dirk rolls his eyes. 

"So cliche." Dirk walks away from the lovey dovey couple.

"But still soooooo cool!" Jade gives Dave a peck on the check leaving behind a ice cream print on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment please!


	5. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The washing machine broke ruining all their clothes making Dave and jade ho clothes shopping while dirk goes looking for a new washing machine. And they get a little frisky in the changing room. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter. Sorry it took so long. I split this into 2 parts so bare with me.

Dave let’s out a long bored sigh. Here he is in the Houston mall doing the one thing he hates most. Shopping. After fucking up the laundry and ruining very ones clothes he and Jade were sent to shop for new clothes while Dirk goes off to get a new washing machine. He being good with electronics should be a breeze for him. Jade looks like she’s having the time of her life. She has never been inside a mall before. With some many stores and shops, she doesn’t know where to begin. A bright pink lingerie store catches her eye. Jade thought it was a perfect place to start. She only had a handful of bras so a new one would be nice. Jade steps inside but hesitates when she feels a tug on her arm. She turns to see Dave refusing to enter the store.

"No fucking way Harley. I am not going in there." Dave would rather die than be caught in a lingerie store. Especially by his bro. Jade lowers her head in disappointment when she thought of an idea.

"But Daaaaaaaaaave! I need a new bra. I had a limited supply on the island and I think I have grown a little.... unless you want me walking around braless?" Dave whips his head around. There is no fucking way he would let any other guy look at her, her boobs were no exception. Dave lets out a reluctant grunt and enters the Victoria secrets store. Jade just smiles from ear to ear.

"Thanks Dave! I promise I’ll be quick!" Dave just pats her head.

"Fine Harley. But you owe me one." Jade shakes her head and goes on the hunt for new bras.  
Dave just stands on the side lines as Jade picks out her favorite pairs. He notices she was picking very small bras. He takes some bras from Harley to hold when he realizes she was the B and C sizes. Dave just laughs. He knows better than anyone that Harley is much larger than a C. Dave looks around and sees a perfect bra for Jade. The light green lace trailed the bottom of the bra, accenting the midnight black color. He thought it would fit her perfectly. Not like he was a fastionista or anything, he just felt like this would fit Jades personality. Not only that, she would look extremely hot in anything she wears. Dave lets out a tired sigh and grabs the appropriate size. He comes behind Jade as she was gazing into the mirror. He hovers the bra over her chest to show her how it would look without really trying it on.

"I think you’re looking in the wrong size." Dave hands her the bra and Jade just pouts.

“I think I know my own boob size thank you very much!" Dave chuckles and notices a employee measuring a consultant.

"Wanna bet on that?" Dave heads over to the employee and asked her to measure Jade. Jade accepts the challenge without any fear of doubt. They all enter the changing room so Jade could take off her shirt. The consultant clears her throat. 

"Ummm are comfortable with him in the changing room.” The employee points to Dave, making him let out a snort. Jade slaps his arm and gives him a glare to be nice.

"Yeah it’s fine. We just want to settle a little bet." The consultant starts measuring Jade chest and Dave had to admit this was turning him on a little bit. And after the employee puts away her measuring tape the two ask what size she is.

"Well Ms Harley. You seem to be a size D!" Jade lets out a grunt of disappointment. Confused the girl left the two alone in the changing room. Dave gives Harley a victorious smirk. 

"Well well Harley. Looks like I win. Now why not try on the bra I got for you?" Jade just nods her head and tries to shoo Dave out of the room but Dave wouldn’t move. "Now last time I remember, I won the bet. So I can do whatever I want right? I can stay in here while you change right? It’s not like I haven’t seen it already." Jade giggles and allows Dave to stay. When she reached behind her to unhook the bra Dave wraps his arm around her waist and unhooks it himself. His hand began to travel and explore her back. He has already memorized the rise and falls of her smooth skin and amazonian muscles.  
His fingers brush against her shoulders, engulfing her in his arms. His hands snake around to cup her breast. Jade breathe hitches and she leans back into his arms. Dave dips his head close to her ear.

"I think I'll be cashing in on that bet now." His hands fondle her chest as Jade realizes what he means. She spins around in his arms.

"Right now? Here? But we're in public! What if someone hears...?” Dave silences Jade with a deep long kiss, his tongue licking and snaking into her mouth. Jade gasped in surprise. She had to admit she was getting a little hot. But she felt uncomfortable in a public place. 

“Don’t worry. It will be quick.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Clayton for helping me for the skype help! Just might as well give him props for the times he did help me out and roleplayed with me!


	6. Beating the Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's too hot and Jade needs an escape from the heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright. So. I had no idea what to write. I kinda just pulled this story outta my ass. I guess this is more of a bath scene now :?

Jade woke up sweating and hot. She was used to the warm weather in Houston but Dave and Dirk had no air conditioning. At all. And it was the middle of the summer. She tosses the blanket over the side of the bed, hoping to cool herself down. That's when Jade realizes that she was in bed alone. She climbs over to the window and glances out of the Strider's apartment. The red Chevy wasn't there so maybe he went to go get some groceries. She was praying he would get some ice cream, or Popsicles or something. On her island she could go swimming anytime she wanted. But Texas was a desolate waste land with no water for miles. Maybe she could run a bath and just sit in the pool of cool water until Dave returned. She thought that was a brilliant plan. She snagged one of the million towels in Dave's room and strides to the bathroom. She was about to push open the door when she heard a moan. Her hand froze. It was coming from the other side of the door. Jade gently nudges the door open just a crack to see Dave submerge in the bath. Oh. so it looks like Dirk is the one out with the Chevy. An idea popped into Harley's head. She and Dave had the house all to themselves. A smile plasters her face as she lets the towel drop and sashays into the bathroom.

"Room for one more?" Jade dips her leg in and the water was just the right temperature. Just cold enough to keep her out of the heat and slightly warm from Dave's body heat. Dave leans back and spreads his legs giving Jade enough space to sit in front of him. She relaxes, letting her back flush against Dave's chest. Her long locks tickled his neck. He brushes her hair over her shoulder so he can kiss her neck. Jade lets out a happy sigh.

"Dirk isn't here." Jade can feel an evil smirk grow on Dave's face. His arms snaked around her waist pulling her closer. 

"Is he now? Then we can make as much noise as we want." His hands began to snake up and down Jades body. One hand grabs a breast and begins to massage the sensitive skin. The other travels down past her submerged thighs and begins to tease and rub her entrance. His mouth was quite busy as well. While teasing her clit, he was also licking and sucking everything he could get his mouth on, the back if her neck, her shoulder, her cheek, but when he licked the back of her ear Jade mewled the sweetest sound Dave has ever heard. He playfully bites her ear lobe, making her moan. Jade pulls her self up from his lap and turns around in the small tub. she straddles his hips under the waters surface. she slides his dick into her folds. she lets out a please sigh as she fully engulfs his cock. Dave lets out a long sigh finally feeling Jade surround his shaft. The luke warm water lubricated her walls letting his enter with ease. the frantic movements of her hips made the water splash over the side making the floor a slippery nightmare. but she doesn’t care. all she wants is to feel his skin against hers. Dave continuously rubs his palm against her clit. Jade was just on the edge and Dave knows it. He gives her one final thrust sending Jade into a thrall of pleasure, all the while screaming his name. Dave continues to shallowly thrust until he came into the pool of water, fogging it with both his and her juices. Jade leans forward and plants a tiny kiss on Dave's nose. Dave smiles, not one of his trade mark sarcastic smirks, but a genuine smile. They stay in the luke warm for quite a while until they hear the door open and close. 

"Hey love birds! I got some ice cream and pizza!" Jade hops up in excitement and starts to quickly towel off. Dave gets ip as well. but before he could finish putting on clothes Jade is already out the door having a big helping of cold ice cream.

"Best get out here fast bro or jade is going to eat all the ice cream.” Dave enters the kitchen to see Harley's face covered with sticky ice cream. Dave wraps his arms around her waist and licks the melting cream off her face. 

"Don't worry. I always have a limitless supply of sweets right here. Dirk rolls his eyes. 

"So cliche." Dirk walks away from the lovey dovey couple.

"But still soooooo cool!" Jade gives Dave a peck on the check leaving behind a ice cream print on his face.


	7. NOT A CHAPTER!

I'm sorry to all! I have unfortunately lost my roleplaying partner! So I haven't posted any more chapters for a reason. Sigh. unfortunately this is where this one ends. sad to say. :( But if anyone wants to see any of my other works, I just updates Piratestuck! and that will be the main story I will focus on! Sorry and thanks again!!!!


End file.
